lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrQuest17/The most likeley themes and packs of 2016
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here. Finally back with another blog today, today I'm going to be talking about the most likely franchises and packs that may come out in 2016 after wave 5. Now I've been seeing a lot of speculation and thoughts on the matter and while I do love to encourage this, I must admit I've been seeing some pretty ridiculous ideas, things like: Legend of the guardians: The owls of Gahoo, Rio and Ice Age, franchises that just won't translate into Lego well. So I'm here today to decipher what is the most possible course of action LD will take this year. This will not include any of my personal wants, this will be just a list of what's possible, what's not and maybe's. So without further a do here we go! New Brands Most Likely Harry Potter As most of us are probably thinking Harry Potter would be the most likely choice for LD. It's already had tons of different sets out, has had two different Lego games and is also owned by Warner Bros, which will help it's possibility a lot. There are also a lot of other different clues to it's inclusion such as the fact that there was a trademark with the initials HP listed in a list of trademarks. Now I'm not sure about you, but could you come up with anything else for that?. Thinking about it logically we'll probably receive two fun packs and level pack based on the first three movies. The first fun pack would include Ron and his flying car, the second would feature Hermione with her cat and the level pack may include Harry, his pet snowy owl and Buckbeak. We may also receive an Albus Dumbledore fun pack late down the line too. Harry, Hermione and Ron.jpg The A-team The A-team is also another one that seems very likely for Lego Dimensions. Now from what I know The A-team does have a tendency to be violent in some places, but I also know that it does have some comedic elements which would lend it to the Lego Video Game universe. There's also the fact that in the previously mentioned trademark list there is a trademark clearly name Mr T fun pack, which could possibly be a dead giveaway to it's inclusion. This would also be the right year to include too, because I believe the A-team's 30th anniversary is coming up this year so it makes sense in reality. Now I'm not too clued up on the A-Team, to be completely honest, but it looks to me like we'll be getting at least one fun pack for it and possibly a level pack too. What do you guys think?. Lego The A-team.jpg Minecraft Story Mode One of the many trademarks from this list of trademarks was listed as TTG, which many may of thought it could be Teen Titans GO, but I don't think it could be as DC is already in the game. This leads me to think that it's going to turn out to be Tell-Tale Games, the developers behind the Minecraft Story Mode and as one of it's most well known games Minecraft is likely to be involved with their inclusion. If it is included the content will most likely be based off of the new story mode for the game and will include characters from that. I'm going to guess they'll stray away from a level pack and probably go with a team pack and a fun pack or two. Likely candidates would: Jesse fun pack with Reuben the pig, Skeleton fun pack with a Creeper and maybe a team pack featuring Petra and Axel. I say there maybe no level packs because they may want to allow TTG to continue the story on their own platform. Diamond Steve.jpg Possibly's AngryBirds As I hop we all know Angry Birds is going to release a movie later this year and to coincide with that Lego has decided to create some sets based on the movie. Now I was wondering whether this would make it into Lego Dimensions, because I was thinking that it's a big franchise, there's going to be a movie and there is already some sets in the pipeline. Admittedly I do believe some of the characters may prove a little hard to produce for the game and the level may play a little differently to the other's, but I guess the characters could be molded in a similar way to how Slimer has been done for wave 5, so I guess it's possible. Lego Angry Birds.png Nexo Knights Nexo Knights is a high possibility for Lego Dimensions. I say this because it's basically the new Ninjago/Legends of Chima type franchise and this is it's first year in it's probably due to be long run. Lego are probably going to want to advertise this franchise as much as possible and show it off to it's full potential. This will also help to attract people to their new show on Cartoon Network as well, so yeah this is very possible. Nexo Knights.jpg Knight Rider Knight Rider was another one that was rumored in the trademark list, due to the initials of KR popping up in the list. Now again I must admit this is a franchise I'm not very clued up on at all, in fact I hadn't even heard of it up until it was mentioned here. From what I do know however it's about two guys who own a talking car and fight crime. Now the appeal of this sounds just right for Lego Dimensions. I mean it has crime fighting, blood is not involved in any way and also involves comedic elements that would make it tailor-made for Lego. The only reason I've put it in the possiblys is because, I'm afraid that not a lot of Lego's younger fans may not of heard of it in any way and the franchise hasn't really had a lot of limelight on it since it's heyday. Lego KR.jpg Monster High Now I know what you guys are going to say, that I'm bringing this franchise up again and you may think it has no chance of being in the game, but I have certain points about the possibility. For one the media rights to the franchise are owned by Universal Pictures, who I remember are already working with Travelers Tales on Lego Dimensions with the Jurassic World content, plus there is an upcoming blockbuster movie franchise arriving later this year for the franchise and I think Lego would be pretty foolish to miss out on that opportunity. I also do believe that Monster High would work well in Lego, plus Lego could essentially buy out the rights to it from Mega Blocks if possible, so yeah I still think We'll be seeing this in the game. I also forgot to mention the franchise is going to go through a reboot this year too, so that could erase Mega Blocks partnership with Mattel, possibly. Lego Monster High.png Well that's it for now guys, please leave your thoughts on this down below and see Ya later! Category:Blog posts